Chisa Sakane
Chisa Sakane is together with Nakamura the adviser of the mahjong club of Yumachi Middle School. Appearance Chisa has long brown hair with a small bun in the back. She wears a women's business suite and is 170cm tall. Personality When it comes to her duties as a mahjong advisor, she is very apathetic and does not wish to be an advisor. However, Shizuku Nozu calls her a very kind person and Ayuko Yamamoto said that she lead them to the tournament the previous year. Plot Entering Middle School Arc She appears at the end of the day to clean and lock up but notices some new members of the club. When Shino Shiratsuki asks her to play, Chisa tells her that it's a waste of time and cannot be bothered. She then tells the girls that they shouldn't expect anything from the advisors. Chisa begins to rant about the state of affairs with the middle school advisor system and tells them that she doesn't want to be their advisor as long as she isn't getting paid for it. After she shoos them out of the club she says it's better to be carefree. City Tournament Arc Rio Takuwa and Shizuku Nozu take the tournament entry forms to Chisa for her to sign. When asked why she wants it in paper form, she says that she gets more motivated writing by hand. She is then asked if it is a superstition but she says it is not. She is then seen accompanying the girls to the tournament. After winning the tournament, Chisa tells her team that they cannot defeat Komosawa Middle School. Chisa appears at the girls practice and cancels it. She then takes her paid vaction. Individual Tournament Arc The next day the girls in the club give a report to Chisa about the individual tournament. Chisa then shoos them away shortly afterwards. Kanna and the girls follow Chisa to a bar before giving up. When she is outed as caring about the girls by her friend, Chisa then gives her reasons to the club as to why she wants them to rest more often. Shimane Tournament Arc In their private room, Chisa begins to announce the lineup for the tournament. Rio questions as to why she was chosen to be on the team. Chisa tells her it is because of what Ayuko Yamamoto told her and examining her play record. She tells her that if they only count the mornings, Rio is top three in the club and thought it would be a good idea to name her vanguard of the team. At lunch time she takes the team out but warns them not to draw peoples attention. She announces a lineup change but gets a little resistance from Shino because of a rumor she heard. Chisa tells her that she has to worry about all three schools and that she doesn't want to twist the lineup due to speculation. While watching Shino's match, Chisa says that the match so far is the same as every year prior, in that Komosawa is in first and the others try and destroy their stronghold. She then says whether or not they can do anything about it depends on the new girls. Chisa congratulates Shino when she gets back and says that was an amazing accomplishment. Mixed Training Camp Arc She mostly appears with the other manager Akiko. Category:Yumachi Middle School Category:Teacher Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters